


Can I Have Your Sister's Number?

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous!Rin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wishes that Samezuka's swim team captain would stop asking for his sister's number.</p>
<p>He'd prefer it if Mikoshiba would just ask for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have Your Sister's Number?

Rin _hated_ it when Gou visited Samezuka during swimming practice. He could see half the team openly checking her out- an expected reaction from students  at an all-boys boarding school- and it made him simultaneously furious and horrified. Of course, she probably didn't have to wear such a short school skirt, but he wasn't exactly about to try and tell his sister what she could and couldn't wear.

Maybe he really should start replying to her texts and visiting home more, because then she wouldn't feel the need to drop by practice sessions and he wouldn't have to hear his team mates discussing her like a piece of meat, the bastards.

“Matsuoka!” Rin groaned in frustration as a strong, muscled arm slipped across his shoulders, Samezuka swim team's captain hip checking him lightly as they both watched Gou walk away.

“Don't give me that, you little punk. When are you gonna let me have your sister's number?” The older boy grinned, and Rin slipped out from under his arm to walk away.

“That's never going to happen,” he growled as he headed towards the locker room, glad that most of the team had already filtered out while he was talking to Gou. He'd quit the team before he ever let Mikoshiba near his little sister. She was _way_ too young to be dating a third-year, let alone a guy with as many ex-girlfriends as the captain was rumoured to have had.

And if Rin told himself that enough times, he felt a little bit better about the third reason why he just couldn't encourage Mikoshiba to actively date Gou. He knew it was fucked up, had beaten himself up over it more times than he could count, but he had a crush on the guy who had a crush on his sister.

Wasn't  _that_ just the cherry on top of everything that had happened since he'd left Australia. The captain was good guy- a great one, really, and Rin wouldn't mind Gou dating someone  _like_ him...just not him in particular.

Dropping his stuff in the nearly-empty locker room, Rin stepped under the shower head closest to the wall, letting the lukewarm water wash the chlorine from his hair and skin.  No one on the team knew he was gay, and he'd really prefer it to stay that way: he knew that at least one person wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a locker room with him if they knew he was into men. 

This was despite the fact that there was only one person on the team he was even vaguely attracted to, and Rin definitely had enough self-control to avoid actively trying to look at Mikoshiba in the showers. That just wasn't an appropriate thing to do.

Goddammit, why the hell did it have to be his captain?  He was literally surrounded by incredibly athletic guys in damn near peak physical condition, and the one he wanted was the one who just wouldn't shut up about his sister.

Balling a fist, Rin let it connect with the wall beside him, not hard enough to damage anything but enough to feel a sting.

“Put a hole in that wall and you'll be paying for it...then again, at least you're better than half the guys here who like punching each other instead of something pretty harmless.” A shiver ran down Rin's spine, and he took a deep breath before flicking his eyes towards his captain.

His captain w ho, because everything and everyone clearly had it out for Rin, had decided to take the shower head right next to him.  Years of swimming had given Mikoshiba perfect amounts of muscle, not as sleek as some swimmers but not as bulky as a lot of other athletes, and years of boarding school had clearly made him lose any sort of reticence  toward being naked.

Forcing his eyes back to the wall in front of him, Rin focused on getting himself clean, determined not to let his body put him in any sort of embarrassing situation.  Awkward, badly-timed boners were something he was no stranger to, but he didn't know how convincingly he'd be able to pass it off as just a coincidence.

Thankfully, he made it through his shower without anything of the sort happening, and it didn't take too long before he was gathering his stuff to leave.  Before he could open the door, though, a large hand slammed into it, holding it shut.

“Hang on, Matsuoka. Can I have your sister's number _now_?”  Rin glanced around, realising for the first time that he and Mikoshiba were the only ones left in the locker room, and that the captain was only wearing a towel around his waist, water drops still running down his chest and his hair sitting flat against his head.

Swallowing hard, Rin let the flare of jealous anger he felt colour his glare, and it was enough that Mikoshiba's  eyes widened in shock.

“Give. It. A. _Rest!_ ” Rin snarled, fists clenching at his side as he tried not to let his eyes linger on any part of his captain's body for too long. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, but a low, deep laugh _definitely_ wasn't it.

“Alright then,” Mikoshiba replied, his dazzling grin melting into something a little more dangerous. Shifting even closer to Rin, the captain pressed his other hand to the door, effectively boxing the slightly smaller man between his outstretched arms. Rin froze at how close they suddenly were, hyperaware of how little Mikoshiba was actually wearing. 

Ducking his head a little, Mikoshiba leant in even closer, his lips almost brushing Rin's hair as he spoke right into his ear.

“Can I have _your_ number, then?”

Heart pounding, Rin struggled to find something to say, but before he could his captain was straightening up  and taking a few steps back with a loud laugh.  Rin didn't bother sticking around, taking the opportunity to slip out the door the moment Mikoshiba's hands were off it.

If he didn't know any better, Rin would say that Mikoshiba had been flirting with him,  but that was fucking stupid...right?   
  


* * *

The incident played on his mind for the rest of the day, and Rin was immensely glad that Nitori had gone home for a few days while normal classes weren't running.  The last thing he needed was a little chatterbox in his ear, grilling him on why he was so distracted.  It definitely didn't help that the cause of the distraction was just across the hall, close enough that Rin could yell over to him.

He was replaying it in his mind for the millionth time when his phone buzzed, making him groan. It was most likely Gou, wanting to know personal details about whichever guy had caught her eye at training this time.  Deciding to get it over with sooner rather than later, he flicked his phone screen on, only to stop short when he saw a message from an unknown number.

> **From: 090 XXXX XXXX  
> ** Doesn't matter. Looks like I got it anyway.

Frowning, Rin wondered who the hell was texting him. It looked like it was probably a wrong number, and he rolled his eyes.

> **To: 090 XXXX XXXX  
> ** I think you've got the wrong number

Throwing his phone to the side, where it harmlessly bounced on his mattress, Rin stretched out across his mattress, one hand resting behind his head while the other lay across his stomach.  Being alone in his room, combined with the memories of being so close to a half-naked, wet Mikoshiba  was making his dick start to wake up; he wasn't really sure if he felt like jerking off, though,  and he just let his fingers scratch idly at his lower stomach.

When his phone buzzed again, he considered just ignoring it, but with a sigh he dropped his arm across the mattress to search for it. Flicking it on, he saw yet another message from the same unknown number.

> **From: 090 XXXX XXXX  
> ** I don't think I do.

Utterly confused, Rin just stared at the message, starting slightly when the phone vibrated in his hand. This time, the same number had apparently sent him a picture message, and he hit the button to download it.

He almost dropped his phone when he saw Mikoshiba's bright grin on the screen, the captain clearly shirtless and reclining on his bed. He was throwing up a peace sign, but Rin barely noticed that, instead focusing on the well-muscled, hairless chest that took up the bottom half of the photo.

It was a little difficult for him to type, considering how much his fingers were  shaking,  but he eventually managed to get the number saved in his contacts and a reply sent off.

> **To: Captain Mikoshiba  
> ** How the hell did you get my number

He wasn't really angry, but he wasn't about to drop his guard. He still had no idea what kind of game his captain was playing,  and he didn't trust this not to be some sort of scheme to get in to Gou's pants.

> ** From: Captain Mikoshiba  
>  ** The school gave me everyone on the team's number at the start of the year. Benefit of being captain I guess.

Rin sighed,  trying to ignore the renewed interest his dick had taken in the situation. He wasn't about to masturbate to a photo of his captain, especially when there was nothing intentionally sexy about it. 

> **From: Captain Mikoshiba  
> ** It took me ages to figure  it  out you know.
> 
> **To: Captain Mikoshiba  
> **?

As much as he didn't feel like he should, Rin pulled his free hand from behind his head, just barely letting his fingertips brush along the low-slung waistband of his track pants.  He wondered what Mikoshiba was doing just across the hallway, letting his mind fill in any number of utterly improbable but utterly hot scenarios.

The vibrations from where his phone was sitting on his stomach went straight to Rin's dick,  and he muffled a pleased sigh. 

> **From: Captain Mikoshiba  
> ** I've got a younger sister. I know what protective looks like.
> 
> **From:** **Captain Mikoshiba  
> ** But you weren't just being protective.
> 
> **From:** **Captain Mikoshiba  
> ** You were  jealous .

The three messages came in quick succession, and Rin couldn't even bring himself to be upset that the cat was apparently out of the bag. It didn't seem like Mikoshiba was unhappy about it, and Rin's heart leapt.

> **From:** **Captain Mikoshiba  
> ** If I'm right, my door's unlocked.

It wasn't even worth debating with himself.  Getting off his bed, he gave a cursory glance down at his singlet and track pants; they looked acceptable enough. 

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate as he grabbed his key with shaky hands, walking out into the hallway and  quietly locking his door behind him. Mikoshiba's  room was right there, barely three steps away, and Rin swallowed hard as he took those steps.

There was still a tiny part of his brain telling him that he'd misinterpreted the messages, or that this was all just a big joke; but he didn't think that Mikoshiba was that cruel or oblivious.  There was only one logical explanation for the messages, and Rin was thankfully proven right as he slowly pushed his captain's door open, stepping into the room.

Mikoshiba was sprawled on his bed, bare chest in perfect view and a semi that matched Rin's obvious in his pants.  Rin nearly tripped over his own feet as he closed the door behind him, leaning back to faux-casually rest against it. 

“I thought you liked my sister.”

It was the one thing that was still honestly bothering Rin about this: until today, all Mikoshiba had done was bother him about Gou.  Why would he suddenly change his mind?

“Gou's cute. She's smart, and nice...but she has this brother. He can be kind of a dick, but he's gorgeous, and he's one of the most talented swimmers I've ever seen.” Sitting up, Mikoshiba swung his legs around until he was on the edge of the bed. “It was adorable watching how jealous he got whenever I asked him about his sister.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rin crossed his arms over his chest. “Not cool.”

Mikoshiba beckoned to him, and Rin breathed deep as he pushed off the wall, making his way over the room and sitting on the lower bunk with his captain.  Mikoshiba shifted towards him, lifting a large hand and letting his fingers brush the line of Rin's jaw.

“I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable if I was wrong.” Tilting his head into the touch, Rin let himself look into Mikoshiba's gold eyes, smiling slightly as the captain grinned widely.

“I didn't get it wrong, did I.”

Rolling his eyes, Rin ducked his head a little. “You idiot.”

He leant forward, letting his lips briefly touch Mikoshiba's.  His captain's hand slipped around to the back of his neck, and he let his head be shifted until they could kiss properly, deepening the contact for a few more seconds.

Mikoshiba was the first one to pull back, though his hand still played with the  ends of Rin's hair.  One of Rin's hands had made their way onto Mikoshiba's thigh, and although he thought it might have been a little much, he let it sit there. 

“So, you wanna go out at some point?” Mikoshiba grinned, lightly scratching the back of Rin's neck.

“Later,” Rin grunted, shifting in closer until his legs were touching Mikoshiba's. “We're busy right now.”

Mikoshiba laughed, moving his hands until they were on Rin's waist. His arm muscles flexed as he lifted  the  other redhead along the bed, moving him until he was lying properly across the bed. “This okay?”

Rin frowned, but there was no malice behind it. “What do you think?”

He encouraged Mikoshiba to straddle his waist,  dragging him  down  into a deep kiss. He felt like he was on fire, but he didn't think he'd ever felt better.

Pulling back for breath, a rather red-cheeked Mikoshiba smiled fondly down at him, and Rin was struck again by just how gorgeous the other guy was.

“I think I got it right.”


End file.
